Queen of the Nile
by SariSpy56
Summary: While on a class trip to the museum, a university student from Egypt claims that Meg Griffin is Megara, the ancient Queen of the Nile.
1. Kicked Out

_**Queen of the Nile**_

_**Summary: **__While on a class trip to the museum, a university student from Egypt claims that Meg Griffin is Megara, the ancient Queen of the Nile._

_**Note: First Family Guy fanfic with multiple chapters**_

* * *

_**Lois: **__It seems today  
That all you see  
Is violence in movies  
And sex on TV_

_**Peter: **__But where are those good ol' fashioned values…_

_**All: **__On which we used to rely?_

_Lucky there's a family guy!  
Lucky there's a man who  
Positively can do  
All the things to make us…_

_**Stewie: **__Laugh and cry!_

_**All: **__He's a Family Guy!_

A typical day in James Wood High as the class goes on a trip to the Museum of National History. This was a good sigh for Meg Griffin – Quahog's favorite punching bag. Because of that, Meg had never felt calmer than ever. One day away from her family is all she wants, but there's no doubt how long it'll last.

"Hey Meg," Connie D'Amico, the most popular girl in school said. "There's something fat and ugly in here."

"What is it?" Meg asked.

"You!"

Connie laughs hysterically at Meg as the other kids joined in, laughing as well. Guess her happy moment to be abused-free isn't going to cut it. Everyday, Meg gets blamed, abused and neglected for almost no reason. Seems that most people have no one else to put the blame on, but her. Just one day, _one _fucking day, Meg would want to switch the tables on them so whenever she makes a mistake, she would most likely put the blame on others for no reason and have them see what it's like to be abused, neglected and blamed for. Meg kept on wishing for it to happen, but it never did.

The professor of the museum gave the class a tour and everyone is bored. Except Meg.

Meg seems to like the tour a lot more than the other kids. The other kids had enough of Meg being happy, so they hatched a plan to make her more miserable than ever.

Meg is at the Egyptian exhibit, studying the ancient hieroglyphs when Connie and her clique walk up to her.

"Yes?" Meg asked in annoyance.

"I just wanted to tell you that there's something disgusting growing out of your neck." Connie said.

"Really?" Meg began feeling her neck. "I don't feel-"

"Oh, wait, sorry, that's your face!" Gina, Connie's friend pointed out.

Connie and her clique burst out into hysterical laughter until Meg finally had enough of the abuse she had to put up with. She tackles Connie and starts beating her up. Connie screams so loud that everyone at the museum circled around Meg and Connie. When the fight is over, Connie pretended to cry, making everyone put the blame on Meg.

"She started." Meg said.

But no one believed her.

"How could you do this to the nicest person in the world?" one asked.

"Do you have wax in your ears?" Meg said angrily. "Connie is _not _that nicest girl in the world!"

"Liar!" another one cried.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

But no matter how many times Meg tried to tell the people about Connie, no one believed her. Instead they laugh hysterically at her and booed her in the process. They even called her loser and as a result, they had her kicked out of the museum, indicating that Meg is banned for life.

"Can't this day get any worse?" Meg asked to herself as she walks home.

()()()()()

At home, Peter and Lois are yelling at Meg after they heard what happened at the museum.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY!" Lois yelled at Meg.

"I can explain," Meg started.

"THERE'S NO NEED FOR EXCUSES! If you can get along with your friends nicely, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you had _fucking_ paid attention, I have _no _friends."

Lois then turned to Peter.

"Peter," Lois spoke. "Lock her outside and keep her outside until she can learn how to be a human being.

Peter nods as he grabs Meg and threw her outside. He made sure he locked the doors well so that Meg cannot get back inside.

"Loser," Peter said to Meg.

Once the lights at the house were out, all Meg could do is cry under a nearby tree.

_Why does everyone hate me?_ Meg thought as she continues to cry.

As Meg cries herself to sleep, a young Egyptian man walked by and took one glance at Meg. He is a university student from Egypt who came to Quahog for a visit. Unlike most people who looked at Meg in disgust, thinking that she is fat and gross, the young man looked at her with sympathy.

_Poor girl, _the Egyptian man thought as he walks closer to Meg.

When he took another glance at Meg, he became surprised.

"It can't be," he cried. "Could this girl be … our Queen?"


	2. You Can Learn To Do It

_Why does everyone hate me? _Meg thought during her sleep. _Is it because of me being who I am? Just once I would like to have the tables turned on them._

"Miss," the Egyptian man said as he gently shakes her.

_Great. Now I'm getting pushed around by jocks that are just passing by. _Meg thought again. Despite her eyes closed, she could tell that it was the jocks that are shaking her.

"Are you awake miss?" the Egyptian man asked again.

This time, Meg had enough. She opened her eyes in fury and woke up fast to see if it was one of the jocks that shook her. But instead, it wasn't the jock. It was the Egyptian man.

"Did you come here to torture me like everyone else?" Meg asked the Egyptian man. "Because I don't appreciate it."

"No miss," the Egyptian man said. "I do not want to torture anyone. Especially at someone who is as beautiful as you."

"Is this a joke?"

"No joke. Forgive me for interrupting your ... sleep. My name's Amuses and I'm a student from the University of Egypt."

"My name's Meg. I lived here."

"Now then, it seems that you resembled Megara."

"Who's Megara?"

"Megara is our current queen of Egypt. You looked more like her younger self that is to say."

"So why did you ask me that?"

Amuses went through his pockets and pulls out a photo of a woman who resembles a lot like Meg. She wore an Egyptian gown and a crown.

"This is Megara's younger self from the past." Amuses said to Meg. "She was the most beautiful lady in Egypt. But sadly, she's in her deathbed, dying from old age. With her gone to the Afterlife, we cannot find anyone else who had the same beauty as our current queen."

_**Cutaway**_

Almost every woman in Egypt is as ugly and as slutty as Connie D'Amico and everyone else in Quahog due to drugs and violence occurring. The Egyptian servants are horrified at this.

"Where can we find an heiress who is as lovely as our dearest Queen Megara?" said the palace guard.

"It better not be one of those ugly bitches in America who claimed that they are beautiful!" yelled the old Queen Megara from her deathbed.

_**Cutaway's end**_

"So you're telling me that I might be the Queen of Egypt?" Meg asked Amuses.

"Correct," Amuses replied. "Come with me and we shall fix you up for your trip to Egypt where you will be crowned Queen. But should we tell your parents about this first?"

"Oh don't bother with my asshole family," Meg said as she looks at her home with no emotions at all. "They'll never believe that their fat and gross daughter is going to be the new Queen of Egypt."

"Good point."

"But, what would happen if I'm _not _the heiress you're looking for and I'm just a look-a-like?"

"I have my faith in you Meg. There's no doubt of you being a look-a-like just to gain money."

"Well we better get the blood test and see if I'm worthy to be the heiress."

"That can be arranged, your highness."

Amuses whistles and a cab is pulled by. Amuses and Meg went inside the cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"The Egyptian Embassy if you please," said Amuses.

()()()()()

Several hours later, Amuses and Meg have arrived to the Egyptian Embassy. Meg had never been inside an embassy before. This was her first time. Soon, Amuses and Meg are greeted by the head of the embassy whose name is Reese. He was a handsome Egyptian man who wore a black suit and a turban.

"We have found a girl who may be worthy of becoming our new Queen," Amuses said to Reese as he presents him Meg. "This girl who resembles a lot like our current queen."

"She's lovely," said Reese. "But what shall we do about her while our old queen is still alive?"

"That'll be up to Queen Megara herself."

"Would I need to take a blood test or something?" Meg asked. "Because I don't want to mess things up for your country."

"That can be arranged," Reese said to Meg as he pulls out a needle. "Now this'll hurt just a little bit."

Reese took Meg's arm and placed a needle on her, taking her blood in the process. Then a female doctor walked by and took Meg's blood samples. A few minutes later, the doctor came back with a happy look on her face.

"The blood tests are truly positive," the doctor said. "This girl is truly the heiress to the throne of Egypt."

"See Meg, I have faith in you," Amuses said to Meg.

"So what do you say your highness?" Reese asked Meg. "Will you come back to Egypt with us and become our new queen?"

Meg thinks for a moment. Being the queen of a country would change her life. She had never been asked to become a queen before. No one ever does. Sure being queen would be a lot of responsibilities, but that also means that she'll be finally out of Quahog's hair and into Egypt's, assuming that Quahog _has _any hair.

"Gentlemen," Meg said. "Your queen has accepted your request."

Reese and Amuses went overjoyed at Meg's respond. Their heiress is going back to Egypt with them.

"But before we can do it," Reese said to Meg. "We will have to tutor you to become an heiress."

_**Reese: **__You were born in a palace by the sea_

_**Meg: **__A palace by the sea?  
Could it be?_

_**Reese:**_ _Yes, that's right.  
You rode horseback when you were only three._

_**Meg: **__Horseback riding? Me?_

_**Reese: **__And the horse…_

_**Amuses: **__He was white!_

_**Reese: **__You made faces and terrorized the cook!_

_**Amuses: **__Threw him in the brook!_

_**Meg: **__Was I wild?_

_**Amuses: **__Wrote the book!_

_**Reese: **__But you'd behave when Anubis gave that look!_

_**Amuses: **__Imagine how it was!_

_**Reese: **__Your untold past!_

_**Amuses and Reese: **__We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!_

"Alright," Meg said. "I'm ready!"

_**Reese: **__Now shoulders back and stand up tall_

_**Amuses: **__And do not walk, but try to float_

_**Meg: **__I feel a little foolish.  
Am I floating?_

_**Reese: **__Like a little boat_

_**Amuses: **__You give a bow_

_**Meg: **__What happens now?_

_**Reese: **__Your hand receives a kiss._

_**Reese and Amuses: **__Now remember this:_

_**Reese: **__If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it_

_**Amuses: **__Something in you knows it_

_**Reese and Amuses: **__There's nothing to it!_

_**Reese: **__Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!_

_**Reese and Amuses: **__You can learn to do it too!_

In the plane that is heading to Egypt…

_**Reese: **__Now elbows in and sit up straight_

_**Amuses: **__And never slurp the stroganoff._

_**Meg: **__I never cared for the stroganoff!_

_**Reese: **__She said that like Cleopatra!_

_**Amuses: **__The Queen of the Nile_

_**Reese: **__The vile_

_**Meg: **__Desserts and then goodnight?_

_**Reese and Amuses: **__Not until you get this right!_

_**Reese: **__If I can learn to do it_

_**Amuses: **__If he can learn to do it_

_**Reese and Amuses: **__You can learn to do it!_

_**Reese: **__Pull yourself together  
And you'll pull through it!_

_Tell your self it's easy_

_**Reese and Amuses: **__And it's true!  
You can learn to do it too!_

_**Meg: **__If you can learn to do it  
I can learn to do it!_

_**Reese: **__Don't know how you knew it!_

_**Meg: **__I simply knew it!  
Suddenly I feel like someone new_

_**Reese and Amuses: **__Megan you're a dream come true!_

_If I can learn to do it __**(Meg:**__ If I can learn to do it)  
You can learn to do it __**(Meg:**__ You can learn to do it)_

_**Reese: **__Pull yourself together_

_**All: **__And you'll pull through it!_

_**Amuses: **__Tell your self it's easy_

_**All: **__And it's true!_

_**Reese and Amuses: **__You can learn to do it!_

_**Meg: **__Nothing to it!_

_**All: **__You can learn to do it too!_

Reese, Amuses and Meg have finally arrived in Egypt.

()()()()()

Back in Quahog, the Griffins' lives were pretty normal. Well, one person is missing and the others don't seem to care about it at all.

"Peter," Lois spoke to Peter who is busy watching TV. "Do you have a feeling that you're missing someone?"

"Uh no." Peter replied. "Why?"

"It seems that one of us is missing. Do you know who that person is?"

"Uncle Bob?"

"Don't be ridiculous Peter. It's our daughter Meg."

"Meg, as in Loser Meg who is fat and gross?"

"Yep, that's Meg alright. I wonder what happened to her anyway?"

"I bet the dogs ate her up and left her remains behind. Besides, we kicked her out of the house in the first place."

But before Lois could speak again, they saw the news.

"_This is Tom Tucker at Quahog 5 News," _said Tom Tucker. _"In recent news in Egypt, it seems that the people of the Nile have found a new queen to rule. While the old Queen Megara lies in her deathbed, dying from old age, an American woman who resemble a lot like Megara's younger self is brought to the Nile and is to be crowned the new Queen of Egypt, Here's a close-up of the American girl right now."_

The TV then shows a picture of Meg Griffin. Peter and Lois are shocked to see this.

"Meg Griffin's the new Queen of Egypt?" Peter said in shock. "What are the odds of a fat woman like Meg being a queen?"

"This is terrific!" Lois screamed in joy. "With our daughter being Queen of Egypt, we could live on easy streets. We could be filthy rich I tell ya! We could do whatever we want without a care in the world. We'll be rich thanks to Meg! We'll never have to pay the bills ever again."

"You know what Lois. I think you're right," Peter said happily as well. "Chris! Brian! Stewie!"

Chris, Brian and Stewie hurried to the living room.

"Pack your bags boys. We're going to Egypt!"


	3. The Coordination

Meg had never been happier in her entire life. Her being queen of Egypt is like a dream come true. Thanks to Reese and Amuses, Meg is worthy of being the new queen. But first, she likes to see old Queen Megara first.

"Hey Reese," Meg asked Reese as they are inside the Egyptian palace. "Do you know where I could find Queen Megara?"

"Why do you want to speak to her?" Reese asked Meg.

"I just want to see her before she dies. It'll be the death of me if I didn't see her."

"Meg. Your words are indeed true and you are as wise as Megara. I'll allow it."

Reese escorts Meg to a bed chamber where they saw the old Queen Megara lying on her deathbed. She looks pale and old.

"Reese," Queen Megara spoke in a low voice. "You've returned."

"Pardon me for interrupting your highness," Reese said as he showed her Meg. "But I believe that we've found a possible heiress."

Queen Megara took a look at Meg. She gave her a simple smile.

"You have found a worthy heiress Reese," Megara spoke again. "Why she looks just like my younger self, rather than those skinny bitches in America."

"Well they do claim that they're beautiful your highness," Meg replied. "In fact, a lot of them called me fat and gross."

"Why those bitches. They have no right to insult you like that, my dear. From what I've seen in you, you are as beautiful as a desert flower."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it as it is as I am a queen. Now do your parents know about this?"

"Her parents have no idea about it as of now," Reese replied. "In fact, they don't even care about her for one bit."

"Her parents don't care?" Megara looks at Meg. "Child, why didn't you tell your parents about this?"

"If I told then, they'll ignore me, just like they always do. Not only that, they abused me, neglect me and torture me in every possible way. They'll never believe me. I'm just a loser to them."

"Now, now dear. You may be a loser to them, but you are not a loser here. The day I die is the day you'll be queen of Egypt. May the Gods of the Afterlife guide you."

And then, Queen Megara died a peaceful death. Reese and Meg mourned at the loss.

"Shall we start your coordination my new Queen?" Reese asked Meg.

"Without Megara, Egypt is without a ruler." Meg replied. "Someone needs to take over the throne."

"So what are you trying to say my Queen?"

"Meg Griffin is no more a fat and gross loser of Quahog. She is now the lovely Queen of Egypt."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Peter, Lois, Chris, Brian and Stewie arrived in the Egyptian Airport.

"This place is like a dump," Stewie said. "I wonder why it is dump."

"It's not dump." Brian replied. "It's a sandy place in Africa. Not long ago, the Egyptian people build empires before being conquered by the Greeks and Romans. It is also considered a rich, cultural place."

"Oh okay."

"Will Meg let us live with her now that she's Queen of this place?" Chris asked.

"That Meg has to decide," Brian replied. "Maybe we don't deserve to live with her after all the abuse we have to put up on her for all those years."

"Now kids," Peter spoke. "Mommy and I will find Meg while you kids have fun."

"And remember the one rule," Lois spoke. "Do not talk to strangers."

Then Peter and Lois left to find Meg, although as they walked through the streets, some streets are busy and crowded.

"Move it or lose it assholes!" Peter shouted rudely as he and Lois try to get through.

"Be still rude ones!" shouted a fat man who wore a police uniform _**(A/N: You guys can assume that's Pantsy and Mouth's dad)**_.

"The coordination of the newest Queen is about to start!" replied his wife.

True to the wife's words, Peter and Lois saw a parade and some people dancing. Then at the center of attention, they saw Meg who now wore clothes that are fit for a queen.

_**Guards: **__Make way for Queen Megan  
Say hey! It's Queen Megan_

_**Amuses: **__Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet her eyes!_

_Make way!  
Here she comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Oh! You gonna love this girl!_

_Quenn Megan!  
Fabulous she!  
Megan Griffin! _

_Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday salaam  
Then come and meet her spectacular coterie_

_Queen Megan!  
Mighty is she!  
Megan Griffin!_

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!  
__**Brian: **__She faced the galloping hordes  
__**Chris: **__A hundred bad guys with swords  
__**Stewie: **__Who sent those bitches to their lords?  
__**Amuses: **__Why, Queen Megan!_

_**Servants: **__She's got seventy-five golden camels  
(__**Gunther: **__Don't they look lovely Jackie?)  
Purple peacocks  
she's got fifty-three  
__**(Janet: **__Fabulous Johnny. I love the feathers)  
__**Brian: **__When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
__**Stewie: **__Has she got a zoo?  
__**Chris: **__I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_

_**Pyrota (who shows up unexpectedly): **__Queen Megan!  
Gorgeous is she,  
Megan Griffin! (__**Quagmire:**__ There's no question this Meg's alluring)  
That physique! How can I speak (__**Quagmire: **__Never ordinary, never boring)  
Weak at the knee (__**Quagmire: **__Everything about the girl just plain impresses)  
Well, get on out in that square (__**Quagmire: **__She's a winner; she's a whiz, a wonder!)  
Adjust your veil and prepare (__**Quagmire: **__She's about to pull my heart asunder!)  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Queen Megan! (__**Quagmire: **__And I absolutely love the way she dresses!)  
(__**Quagmire: **__Giggity-giggity-goo!)_

_**Crowd: **__She's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
(__**Chris, Brian and Stewie: **__She's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
And to view them she charges no fee  
(__**Beggars:**__ She's generous, so generous)  
She's got slaves, she's got servants and flunkies  
(__**Servants: **__Proud to work for her)  
They bow to her whim love serving her  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Megan! Queen Megan!_

_**Amuses: **__Queen Megan!  
Amorous she!  
Megan Griffin_

_Heard the dream prince was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why she got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With her bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With her forty fakirs, her cooks, her bakers  
Her birds that warble on key  
Make way for Queen Megan!_

"We've got to convince Meg to let us live with her," Peter told Lois. "TO THE PALACE!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile in James Wood High, the students are spreading rumours around the entire school. The rumours are that Meg Griffin, the loser of the school is now Queen of Egypt.

"Hey Connie," one of the popular girls spoke. "I heard that loser Meg is now Queen of Egypt."

"I heard it too." Connie replied. "I wish I was the queen of Egypt instead of ugly, loser Meg. Are those people blind? They should have me as Queen of Egypt. I'm ten times more beautiful than Meg. I'm beautiful and Meg is ugly."

"Well it seems that the tables have finally turned for this unfortunate soul." Hayley Smith bickered at Connie. "How does it feel now to be a loser?"

"I don't want your opinion hippie! I want Egypt to dethrone Meg and crown me as their new ruler!"

"Well according to the government, it seems that they find Meg way prettier than you and your popular clique. So good luck with your plan to get back the spotlight cause I'm not helping."

"But you have to help me! I'm the most popular girl in this school."

"How about never you fat, slutty cow!"

Connie was shocked at this comment. She watched as Hayley walks away from her. Her days of popularity are over.


End file.
